


Dream Sequence

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-05
Updated: 2002-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best dream you'll ever have," Kowalski said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Sequence

_5:23am_

For a moment Ray wasn't sure if he was alone in the bed. He wasn't even sure if it was his own bed or not.

He sat up and fumbled for the clock on the nightstand, turning it to see the time. There was a little bit of light in the room, filtering in through the curtains and from underneath the door to the hallway. He was home, in Chicago, and there was no one there with him. It was a dream -- he'd been dreaming about...something. It was already slipping away from him. He'd been having sex with someone. He could almost still smell it in the air and taste it on his tongue, but he put a hand down under the covers and his nightclothes were damp with nothing but sweat.

Damn it! He'd remembered the dream only a moment ago, but now he had nothing but a itch that would need to be scratched before he had any chance of getting back to sleep for an hour or two. Sighing, he grabbed a Kleenex and curled back up in bed to finish himself off.

_11:04am_

A flash of red made Ray look up. Sure enough, that was the Mountie uniform. "Benny!" he called, and paused halfway up from his desk. Someone had been talking about Benny in his dream last night, the one that had been bothering him all morning because he couldn't remember it. Everyone forgot dreams, but a dream like that? That woke him up sweaty and hard and desperate for something that he just couldn't remember?

Benny veered toward his desk, smiling, hat in hand, and Ray's eyes followed the path Benny had been taking a moment ago. Kowalski had a desk over there, and he was looking back at Ray. Ray met his eyes across the room and blinked. In his dream, Kowalski had been the one who--

"Good morning, Ray!" said Benny heartily.

Ray shook his head. "Hey, Benny, how's Canada today?" he said, trying to drag his attention away from Kowalski.

Benny smiled at him. "Quite well, as far as is known at the Consulate," he said. "The economy continues to grow strongly and there is a new resolution before the Legislative Assembly of the Northwest Territories regarding protection for -- Ray? Are you all right?"

Ray looked away from Kowalski, who had stood up and was walking toward him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Slept a little funny is all."

"You want funny, try sleeping in an igloo with a bunch of sled dogs," Kowalski said. "Hey, Fraser."

Benny nodded to him. "Good morning, Ray," he said, and Ray walked around Benny.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said vaguely, and strode off. Kowalski had called Fraser 'Benny' in his dream; he had realized it was a dream and woken up then, because Kowalski hated Fraser's first name as much as he seemed to hate his own and never used it. He turned left and found a flight of steps to walk purposefully up.

"Benny--" He could almost hear Kowalski say it, though, in his flat Chicago voice, that familiar intonation that he never heard in Las Vegas. "Benny--" And what was the rest of it? For some reason, it was terribly important that he remember.

_6:14pm_

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" his mother asked for the sixth time.

"I'm fine, Ma. I'm healthy, I'm home, I'm just peachy. Can I get some privacy?" he snapped. His mother frowned and Ray sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling, Ma. I'm just tired. I'm going to go lie down for a while, okay?" he said. He fled up the stairs before he got any more maternal flak.

This room looked odd to him now. He stood in the middle of it, turning around slowly and looking for familiarity. The lonely feeling didn't diminish. Did anyone care that he was here? Had anyone thought about him at all while he'd been gone? He closed his eyes.

"Benny said you gave great head."

Ray's eyes flew open again. That was what Kowalski had said just before he'd woken up from the dream. Kowalski had said that Benny said--

What the hell? Ray sat down on the edge of his bed and brought one hand up to his mouth. He'd been, of all things, giving Kowalski a blowjob in his dream. He could still taste it. He could still feel it on his tongue, in the back of his throat -- or at least he assumed it was this imaginary blowjob he was feeling, because he'd never given a real one. Gotten, yes. Given, no. Certainly not to Benny and certainly never to Kowalski. Never had and never would.

Fuck. Just the thought of it made him hard.

_10:13pm_

Kowalski opened his apartment door with a worried look on his face. "Vecchio?" he said. "What's going on?"

Ray pushed his way through the door. "Don't you ever use people's given names?" he demanded.

Kowalski stood in the middle of his cluttered and colorful living room for a moment just looking at him, and then he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, whatever. Want to tell me what's going on, Vecchio?"

Ray opened his mouth and lost his nerve -- not that he'd had much to begin with, on this subject. "Do you want to get a beer?"

Kowalski narrowed his eyes and said, "I've got beer in the fridge, thanks."

"Fuck," Ray said. "Look, forget it, okay?" He turned to go.

"Wait." Kowalski's hand was on his shoulder. "Wait, I think I get it," he said, and he pulled Ray back around to face him. Ray had a confused moment where Kowalski was holding his shoulders and there were laugh lines and beard stubble coming at him, and then he landed with his back against the wall and his mouth open for Kowalski's tongue. He kept his eyes open, but all he could see was a little tuft of bleached-blond hair and some neck and a living room with really plain furniture in it, and his head was spinning anyway. Kowalski's mouth pulled away for a moment, and Kowalski was smirking at him and saying, "Oh yeah, I got it," before Ray yanked him back in.

_10:24pm_

Kowalski's mouth tasted a lot better than Ray had dreamed it might.

_10:33pm_

So did his cock. A lot better.

_10:52pm_

"Wait wait wait!" said Ray, trying to sit up.

Kowalski looked up at him and Ray could feel his fingers curl -- feel them from the inside out shifting around inside of him and rubbing somewhere incredible. "What?" Kowalski asked.

Ray flopped back down on Kowalski's bed again. "Never mind. Do that again."

Kowalski's mouth turned up in a smug little smile. "What, this?" he asked, doing it again. Ray kicked him in the side, but not very hard. "Bastard," Kowalski said with a laugh. He pulled his fingers out of Ray and grabbed Ray's thighs in each hand, lifting his legs apart. Sometime between when Ray had been drooling all over Kowalski's cock and now Kowalski had put on a condom. Ray saw it out of the corner of his eyes just as Kowalski turned him sideways on the bed and slid up between his legs, but he didn't even have time to say 'Wait!' again before Kowalski leaned just a little forward and started fucking him. He did try to say something anyway, but it came out more like a long groan as he felt the head of Kowalski's cock moving in him as deep as his fingers had gone, and then deeper inside.

So much for saving himself for Benny someday.

Or, wait--

"Dream," he gasped.

Kowalski looked down at him. "What?" His hips rocked steadily.

"I'm dreaming this again," he said.

Kowalski grinned at him, sharp and dangerous with sweat trickling down his forehead. "Best dream you'll ever have," he said, and twisted on top of Ray, grinding himself down and in.

"Better," Ray admitted, tilting his hips up.

"Yeah," Kowalski said, and began pounding him into the mattress. His back hurt a little from the angle, but he supposed it was a touch of dream realism. After all, last time Kowalski had called Benny 'Benny'; maybe his subconscious wanted to do better this time.

Or maybe he just really, really wanted to get fucked like this, and his subconscious had finally figured out how it would work. He wrapped one hand around his cock and came, immediately, with a shout of surprise that he hadn't woken up first.

_11:53pm_

He woke up in Kowalski's bed.

"Hey," Kowalski said, and Ray turned his head to look. Kowalski was sprawled out next to him, naked on top of the covers. He grinned, and Kowalski grinned back.

"Hey," Ray said. "I thought that was just a dream."

"Nope," Kowalski said.

"I never had sex with Benny, you know," Ray said.

Kowalski gave him an incredulous look. "Didn't think you had. Uh, was it ever a question?"

Ray shook his head. "No, I guess not." He rolled onto his back. "I wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Me too," Kowalski said. "I mean, I wanted to meet you. Glad I finally have the chance."

"So," Ray said. He could taste Kowalski on the back of his mouth, and almost still feel him inside. "This was good."

"Yeah," Kowalski said, nodding.

"Let's do it again," Ray said.

"Okay," Kowalski said.

"Now," Ray said.

Kowalski rolled onto him. "Okay," he said.


End file.
